Light and Darkness
by KleptoKura
Summary: What happens when Yami vanishes from the puzzle? Then kaiba is acting strange, the is truth revealed and now Yugi has to save Yami and another world he never knew existed. YYxY BxR MxM SxJ DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

"Light and Darkness Chapter One-Gone"

Fanfic by PuzzleShipping4ever

yugioh© 1996 kazuki takahashi

My fisrt Fanfic hope you all like it!

It was was dark. There was nothing but a deep blackness every where. Some where withen that darkness was a voice it called out but with out strength it was only a whisper. 

He tried to call out but the darkness muffled his cries. He began thinking when will he hear me? Will he come for me? he shook his head. "Of course he will come for me intill then I must be strong."

He kept thinking I will be strong I will be strong I will be strong. As in response to his thoughts the darkness grew thicker making it hard to breath. Yami was quickly losing strength.

In one desperate attempt to reach out Yami yelled as loud as as he could before the darkness took his strength. "AIBOU HELP!"

Yugi woke up suddenly sweating.Yugi was deaply disturbed by the dream he just had.He was scared of the darkness he was choking on the blackness. then in the darkness he heard his other self call out to him.

Yugi started started to violent shake, it had been only a mere 3 weeks sice his other self Yami had dissapeared from his puzzle. Every sice then Yugi didnt go to school all he did was stay home and sleep.

He wouldnt even talk to his friends, he had just shut down. Yugi started to cry on his pillow, his heart was in pain. Yami had always been there for him when he was in pain, Yami was out ther some where

surrounded by darkness and he couldn't do anything for him. Yugi started to hate himself for it.He doesnt really remember what happend,Yugis memeorires of what happened that day were foggy.

Yugi started to think hard. He thought to himself what happened that day we went to the Kaiba Tower? He remembered that Kaiba had called Yugi to meet him at the Kaiba tower.

He arrived early and was waiting then... nothing, next thing he knew he was waking up at a hospital and he coudln't talk or sense Yami. Yugi waited a couple days after that but be then he knew he was gone.

Yugi headed downstairs and he grabbed his coat, he was fed up with doing nothing but sulking So he walked toward the Kaiba Tower with fury burning in his eyes.

Hey everybody ya I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it I want as many reviews as possible and I want to be critized too it only makes me better! and just to let you know you all can call me PS4E. I think I want at least five reveiws before I upload the next Chapter so review review!


	2. Change

Hey every body PS4E herereaders throw random blunt objects owww..immm sorry I couldn't write my fanfic my computer went fritzy then came finals then the internet went down it's not my fault i tell objects are stopped being thrown...well now that's over with...well I already had ch 2 done but it was like a page long so too short so...I redid in hopes of a better plot and writing hope you enjoy and before I forget I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and sadly...never will by the way I'm also known As Kaigara which means sea shells in Jap

Yami Kaigara- would ya shutup and get on with it

Kaigara- someone's impatient

YK- well yea hurry up and get on with it

Kaigara- jeez I know where I get my pushiness from

YK-glares what was that?!

Kaigara- nothing yami dear any way I hope you enjoy the fic

* * *

Pacing slowly in his office he was just informed by his staff that Yugi was headed this way finally realizing that he never met with him. Of course he didn't really have anything to talk to Yugi about that was just a ploy to lure him to the Tower so he could take Yugi's other half away from him. It had taken his researchers forever to learn how to do it. Knowing Yugi he wouldn't leave intill he saw him. What would he tell Yugi hmm... I know he would tell Yugi that he wanted him to test a game he had created but unfortunately there were bugs still found so he has to wait to test it.

"Big brother Yugi at the front door what should we do?" Mokuba said

"Go ahead and send him up in a few minutes Moky"

"ok big brother" the door shut quietly and Kaiba sat in his desk. "Yugi you'll pay for all those times you humiliated me in front of so many very soon"

&

Yugi slowly walked in and looked at the secretary. "umm excuse me but may I see Kaiba right now" Yugi asked in his usual polite fashion The secretary just glanced down and with a slight noticeable disgust for him simply replied wait one moment. After a typing and a quick phone call she gave the he answer "Mokuba will escort you to his office in a few moments" she replied "Umm thank you" "yes yes now just get out of my sight" she said

Glad to be out her way He hurried into the waiting area. Jeez that lady was a bitch. "Hello Yugi how are you" Smiling slightly "I'm doing...ok been awhile hasn't it Mokuba?"

"It has been awhile, you wanted to see my brother?"

"Yes I did he wanted to talk to me that one time he called but I never actually got to well ….talk to him"

"Oh yes you blacked out and were sent to the hospital as I recall"

"Yes I still don't know what happened…I just kinda found myself at the hospital"

"Yes I am sorry for that, did the doctors ever found out what happened?" Mokuba said as they entered a hallway

"No they didn't"

"Well nothing bad happened so that means your alright which is good, ok go straight down this hallway it's the door in the center"

Slowly walking down the hallway he gently knocked on the door "come in Yugi" walking in the room was fairly big with one big desk and several framed achievements decorating the wall, the walls were plain white while all his computers black, Kaiba himself was wearing a suit/cloak thing (it's hard to explain it just visualize something) his eyes were a icy blue and he was a brunette. And if it wasn't for the fact that he practically kills everyone with his glare of doom I'm sure the girls would be all over him.

"Hello Kaiba how's the company going?"

"It's running fine thanks for asking"

"Kaiba I'm here about that thing you wanted to talk about a couple weeks ago"

Mentally smirking Kaiba began to spew his story to young little Yugi "Ah yes that thing well truth be told Yugi I was going to have test a game for me to see how it runs, but unfortunately my developers run into some bugs and has yet to be fixed."

"Oh that was it? Well when will be the problems be fixed I'll gladly test the game for you" Yugi said smiling

Inwardly cheering seeing Yugi was eating this story right up he began to reply "The bugs are quite extensive as we found when we digged deeper it will probably take another week or so to fix it, but I'll give a call when all the bugs are finally fixed" Kaiba said giving his best smile

"Well ok then I suppose ill leave then"

"Do you know your way out, I can get someone to escort you back if you like?"

"Oh no thanks I know my way out"

"Well ok then see you later Yugi"

&

Walking out of the door and headed to the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor. Yugi was wonder why Kaiba seemed more cheerful then usual he knew something was going on, Kaiba knows something and damn it he was going to figure it out what the hell it was.

Kaiba quietly sat down at his desk smirking to high heaven Yugi seemed to take in the whole story in but it might not be as fake as he first intended it actually seems like a good idea to make a game world and make the young teen enter its world where he will be the one controlling it then have the spirit kill him why stop there why not kill Yugi's whole gang.

Sitting down with a smile Kaiba begun to work on his laptop, yes he will go with this plan it seemed more fitting for the king of games to die like this playing a game.

After finally returning home Yugi fell into his bed it had been a long day and the talk with Kaiba still playing in his mind. Yugi silently hoping Kaiba didn't have anything to do with Yami disappearance, but a little voice in the back of his head told him that if Kaiba doesn't like something he'll do anything to get rid of it.

Realizing that Kaiba had many things to not like him over, even though all Yugi ever did was beat Kaiba at duel monsters even though Yami was the one playing in most of those duels, winning a card game was not something to kill over….is it?

Yugi thinking of a way to find out if Kaiba had anything to do with Yami an idea struck him. "I'll go talk to Mokuba I bet he knows something, I know Mokuba doesn't want anyone to get hurt but will stay silent about it if Kaiba's involved"

Finally after turning off the light Yugi let the sleep that's been trying to claim him take him to a world of darkness.

* * *

Well that's it everybody it still short but not as short as it was going to be I redid the plot because frankly I didn't like it one bit hopefully none of you who bothered to read this previously aren't too mad at me

YK- of course there mad at you I mean all you did was upload 1 crappy chapter then didn't do anything for what 4 months

Kaigara- you're a mean Yami I hate you so much

YK- I know you love me

Kaigara- shows what you know mutters darkly

YK- well any way please read and review, also give the writer some helpful tips she needs them

Kaigara-if I wasn't the nice person I am I would have banished you to the shadow realm by now

YK- 1 you're not nice 2 you know you love to have me around 3 I would banish you first

Kaigara- I only keep you around because it makes life interesting

Yugi- well this argument going to last a awhile I suggest you leave now, for you puppyshippers out there this argument can be related to Jou and Kaiba's so you know how long those can last

Kaigara-for crying out loud that's wasn't it at all!!

YK- yes it was that's was exactly it!


	3. A Dream and a Truth

Ok everyone I finished this chapter finally. I will be updating L&D but not as often as DH. I really hope you enjoy this chapter cause to be honest I had a hard time writing what I wanted but I think it turned out ok. I want to thank all of you that have read and reviewed so far I really appreciate it.

YK- again you forget

Kaigara- oh I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh all I own is the plot

YK- good Hikari

Kaigara- on with the fic!

* * *

An alarm clock began to buzz in the early mornings light and Yugi began to stir from his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock it was hour before school started and since he was a slow riser he didn't have that much time to waste.( I don't know when schools start In Japan, if anyone knows please tell me) he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He slowly slipped off his clothes and walked under the hot steamy water.

After about a half hour later he finally emerged from the bathroom fully clothed, dry hair and something he hadn't had for a while a smile on his face. He didn't know why it was there but he wasn't complaining it was nice to have one. He went down stairs and had his breakfast and wondered where his grandpa was. Just as he was heading for the door he noticed a note on the wall.

_Dear Yugi,_

_Dr. Hawkins's had invited me to go excavating in Egypt and I accepted his invitation I hope you don't mind I know you haven't been yourself as of late and I do hope you get better. I had to get up early to catch my flight I'm sorry I couldn't tell you personally but I didn't want to wake you. Watch over the shop._

_Love Grandpa_

Yugi just smiled he really didn't mind his grandpa going excavating he was glad that his grandpa could go. He walked out the door and headed to school. I wonder how Kaiba could knock me out without me noticing anything I don't really remember that day it's all kind of fuzzy. In the middle of his thinking Yugi bumped into some one.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." To his surprise it was his friend Jonouchi. "Oh it's you Jou sorry about that I was just deep in thought was all, so how have you been?" Jou looked surprised at the moment. Yugi hasn't been responsive for weeks and today he seemed almost normal. They continued to walk toward school.

"I'm doing ok yuug, what about you?"

"I'm doing…better Jou."

"Well dats good ta hear…so uh any luck and finding you know who."

"You know Jou I just might be I have my suspicions, which now that I think about should have been the obvious I guess I was hoping we could be friends is all."

"Who are ya thinking took him?"

"Kaiba."

" Ya mean rich boy, all he cares about is him being number one, and I bet it was him"

"Yes now that I think about it all the signs points to him"

"Well I'm just I got my little buddy back, I was getting kinda lonely without ya."

Yugi flashed his friend a smile before entering the classroom just as the bell rang. Yugi quietly sat down as the teacher walked in. "Today we have a pop quiz so get your pencils out." Konaway sensei said for the class to hear. Behind him he heard Jou groan Yugi joined him. He did not wasn't to start off his good day with a quiz he didn't study for.

**THISISALINESHOWITRESPECT**

Yugi was sitting under his favorite sakura tree enjoying the peace and quiet. It was lunch break and after a few lessons he utterly had gotten bored and slightly annoyed. He was thinking about the time Yami had asked him why he sat here sometimes instead of being with his friends.

**FLASH BACK**

_Yugi was silently humming to himself below the sakura tree and enjoying himself when he felt some curiosity slip through the mind link. / is something bothering you Yami?/ Yugi asked, he waited silently before Yami answered. / I'm just wondering why you aren't sitting with your friends aibou/ Yugi had to smile at the question. / The answer quite simple Yami I don't want to/ Yami seemed rather shocked to hear Yugi say he didn't want to be with his friends._

_/why don't you aibou?/_

_/ Because yami sometimes it's nice just to be by myself sometimes we all need out time alone do we not? Besides this is my favorite place just to sit down and think/_

_/ but why here why not somewhere else?/_

_/ Because Yami there's something about this particular tree that just makes me want to smile or sit down take a nap/_

_Yami seemed to think about what Yugi said before seeming content with answer and returning into his hearts room. Yugi just continued to hum his tune with a smile on his face. That was one of things he loved about his Yami. Yugi had to admit to himself he loved his yami more than anything in the world. He wasn't sure when he fell in love with him but he knew he did. I guess it might have been his protective side or the deep baritone voice, whatever it was Yami had captured his heart, and it was his forever._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Yugi smiled under the tree and hummed to himself. He was reminded how important Yami really was to him. That was one of the first times Yugi realized that Yami meant more to him than just a partner. And it was true Yami had his heart wherever he was and he was going to find him god damn it. As Yugi hummed to himself he felt a kind of peace that calmed him down.

Jou noticed his buddy sitting by his sakura tree, although it didn't always be like that. At first bullies would come pick on Yugi whenever he went over there that was in till he and Honda kicked there ass. They have left Yugi alone ever since. The bell rang and Jou noticed Yugi didn't get up to move.

Jou walked over to Yugi and notice he had fallen asleep and was whimpering softly. Jou tried shaking him awake but to no avail. Worried he picked Yugi up in his arms and headed to the nurses. Honda, Ryou, and Malik came up to Jou and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know what's wrong with him he won't wake."

"He won't wake up?!" asked Ryou

"I'm going to take him to the nurse and wait in till he does wake up you guys go ahead back ta class"

"Well ok Jou if he wakes up let us know" said Honda

"Yea I will, and if Anzu ask don't tell her anything." Jou headed down the hallways and entered the nurse's office. "Oh my happened to him?" Jou gently laid Yugi on a bed and pulled up a chair. "I don't know he just won't wake up so I'm going to stay in till he does. The nurse looked like she wanted to argue but Jou wouldn't leave even if she asked so she just nodded and went back to her work.

**IN YUGI'S DREAM**

Yugi was surrounded by darkness again and it was very cold almost deathly so. Yugi slowly walked around going ever direction only to find nothing. He began to hear a voice and walked toward as he got closer he noticed it was Yami's. Quickening his pace he finally found Yami in a huddled up murmuring to himself.

Yugi was shocked to see yami like this, Yami was a mess to put it mildly. Yugi not sure what to do did the first thing he thought of. He rushed over to yami and put him into a tight hug. At first Yami was pushing him away but slowly began to hug back, all while Yugi whispered sweet nothingness. Yugi's hands began to run through Yami's hair while he calmed down.

"Ai-bou is that you?"

Yugi pulled yami tighter to him "Yes Yami it's me."

"I'm scared Yugi, It's dark and cold here and-"

"Shhh it's going to be fine Yami I'm here for you."

"But Yugi I don't know where I am I'm not in the puzzle anymore I'm not anywhere near you."

"Yami where ever you are I'm coming for you, just give me some time to find you."

"I don't know how long I can survive without you aibou, what if you can never find me wh-"

"Yami calm down, I'm going to find you, how can I not come get you."

Yami seemed calmed down by the thought. His eyes returning their shine and his voice no longer trembling. Yugi slowly took his hands and took something from around his neck and gently put over Yami's head. Yami looked at what Yugi put around his neck it was a tiny golden locket in the shape of a heart.

"Yugi?" Yami looked at Yugi questioningly, Yugi smiled and blushed madly. "Well now you have a part of me with you in till I can come get you." Yami thought about and smiled and he pulled Yugi into a hug. "Thank aibou" Yugi began blushing madly once again. "Well you better get back I bet your friends are worried."

"I guess you're right, will you be ok?" Yugi looked up at Yami with a sullen look. "Yes I'll be fine now, now that I know you'll definitely coming to get me." Yugi smiled before fading away into nothingness. Yami felt renewed strength flow through his body metaphorically speaking of course. Yami looked at the locket once more and opened it up on one side was a picture of Yugi smiling on the other side was small script saying love you lots Yugi.

Yami just smiled once again, I guess I can stand this darkness and cold a little longer with you on the way, Yugi…..

**END OF DREAM**

Yugi groaned as he sat up in a bed, wait a minute bed? He looked around he was in the nurses office? "Yugi are ya awake now?" Yugi stared at his friend before asking "Um why am I in the nurse's office?" "Well you wouldn't wake up so I took ya here in till you would." Yugi nodded in understanding Yugi walked out of the room with Jou.

They walked by t he tower and saw Mokuba walking out, Yugi rushed toward him. Mokuba looked surprised and scared to see Yugi all at the same time. AS Yugi finally caught up to him he began to talk.

"Oh hey guys what's the rush?"

"Mokuba I know your brother has Yami, and I want Him back!"

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba said nervously

"Mokuba I want my Yami back and I want him now god damn it!"

"Whoa yuug settle down a little bit will ya." Yugi just glared harshly at Mokuba. Jou looked at Mokuba with pleading eyes before Mokuba looked down and with a sad sullen looked. "Alright Yugi lets go to 

your place and discuss what's really going on." The silently walked toward the game shop and entered the doors and went into the living room.

They all silently sat while Yugi continued to glare at Mokuba. Jou looked disapproving at Yugi but understood he had a right to be angry. Mokuba looked up and sighed before he started to explain.

"Yugi its true that Seto took Yami I don't know how so don't ask."

"What the hell is he doing with him!"

"My brother in planning to use Yami and somehow brain wash him in to killing you."

"And how is suppose to do dat?"

"Well I don't know how he was going to do it at first but now he's developing some kind of virtual world game, only thing is that if you die in the game you die for real." Mokuba said. Jou and Yugi sat there wide eyed and shocked for a moment before gathering their thoughts.

"Let me guess the only way to get Yami back is to beat the game right?" Mokuba just nodded. Yugi's eyes just lit up and he smirked. "Well I guess I have to beat this game and get Yami back no problem." Jou looked over at Yugi in slight surprise before saying "Yugi I think Yami rubbing off you a little too much.

Yugi continued to smirk. "Well Mokuba its ok you didn't tell me I mean you're just trying to protect your brother yet?" Yugi said. Mokuba looked up with a sad smile."Yup he means the world to me." After some more talking Mokuba left the game shop.

"According to him da game is gonna be done tomorrow." Jou said. Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment." I'll go alone no sense of endangering you and Honda." Jou gave a disbelieving look'Sorry buddy but were coming with you whether you want us too or not we stick together" Yugi just smiled.

Jou left about an hour later. Yugi started to get ready for bed. After putting on his Pj's he crawling into bed. Kaiba I will get Yami back tomorrow no matter what. Yugi turned off his lights and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well that was it I think this gives you allan idea of what's coming next chapter which is ACTION. I'm so happy I've been waiting to get to this point forever you have no idea. And not only will that Kai along with some other characters will be making their debut. I can see you all teeming with excitement. This is the point in the story where it will no longer be broing which makes me very happy indeed. Well please review!!


	4. Arrivial and acat?

Hey everyone I wasn't going to update this week with this story but I'm getting back into it. I can't believe how much this different this turned out then I originally planned but its better this way. I think it's going to be one of those fics where it's better to have really long chapters but this isn't a long chapter well kinda. Its kinda burning me from the inside out though I really like puppyshipping and I don't think I'll have a chance to squeeze any in. Sad I know but you never know I could do it any way…

Kai-:sigh: Kaigara does not own Yu-Gi-Oh all she owns is the plot

Kaigara- and two new characters I own them too  
Kai- I know but they haven't met them yet

Kaigara- oh yea your right

Kai- :sigh: please read and review

* * *

"Is it operational now?" Seto asked. "Yes Mr. Kaiba it is whenever you're ready we have enough pods for all his friends all working perfectly." Said scientist. "And what about that strange data programming that kept appearing?" the scientist eyes grew a little fearful before answering. " well sir we went to get rid of it but the data disappeared and when we did a system check there was no trace of it, we have people monitoring to see if it does come back we have a virus that will get rid of it." The scientist said afraid of the answer that Seto might give.

"That's good being prepared for anything, ok then you may now leave me ill give him a call." The scientist bowed slightly before quickly walking out of the room. Kaiba walked toward his desk and smiled he was finally going to get his revenge but then frowned slightly. If Yugi was going then his friends would surely follow.

There was someone he really didn't want to play the game with Yugi. But he shrugged the thought off he wanted all of Yugi's friends to suffer with him. Yes that's right all of them… he slowly picked up the phone and began to call Yugi.

**WOWFISTLINEOFTHEFIC**

Yugi got up and took a shower then put on some black pants and a black top. Just as he walked downstairs the phone rang Yugi walked over it and picked it up.

"Hello Kaiba."

"Hello Yugi the game is done and I'm inviting you over to test it out I already called the school and told them that we would be ready."

"Oh ok then, can I bring my friends to help me test it out?"

"Of course Yugi in fact I was hoping you would said that they have already been excused all you have to do is pick them up and drag them out of school."

"Ok Kaiba, ill go get them then we will head over there."

"That's fine Yugi ill be waiting here goodbye."

"Goodbye Kaiba."

Yugi hung up the phone and dialed Jou's school hasn't started yet so he could call him and pick the gang up when they go to school. He waited a minute before a sleep Jou answered the phone.

"Hello there sleepy head." Yugi giggled slightly

"Oh um hi yuug what's up?"

"Well Kaiba has invited us to go to his Tower to play the game, I wanted to ask you if you can gather the gang and meet me by the front of the school."

Jou yawned before answering "yea of course buddy, besides kicking Kaiba's butt never gets old." Yugi giggled before hanging up the phone. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some waffles and sat down and ate them. He cleaned up before going up and grabbing his puzzle and let it hang from his neck. He let his fingers graze over the puzzle, it felt warmer than before. He saw the clock and headed out the door.

**INTHEFRONTOFTHESCHOOL**

Yugi walked up and was surprised to see Ryou and Malik standing with Jou and Honda. When Yugi walked up he saw smiling faces friends. Ryou still looked a little shy but looked determined any way. Malik just looked plain determined.

"Hey yuug ya ready to kick some Kaiba ass?"

"Yes I am but why are Ryou and Malik here?"

"Hey were your friends too you know and we are not going to wait why you get to have all the fun." Malik said

"Friends stick together Yugi you know that." Ryou smiled

Yugi found himself smiling back before he motioned for the gang to follow him towards kaiba's mansion. They all talked as if nothing special was going on or that they could possible walking toward there doom. They strode down the street in till they were in front of the tower.

They walked in and someone came to escort them to a part of the tower and he told them to wait for moment. They stood around talking someone once more reminding them that Kaiba didn't know that they knew what the games was designed for. Eventually Kaiba walked in and stood in front of them before he spoke.

"Glad you could all beta test the game for me."

"Yes, Kaiba we all wondering what the game is going to be like."

"Yes well it's more of a, what you make it kind of game."

"Meaning?"

"It means based on your action anything is possible, the goal of the game is to beat the boss."

"Oh ok let's get started then."

"Gladly."

Kaiba motioned toward the pods they looked like the ones from the time of the big five so they knew what to do. The sat in the pods then waited for Kaiba to switch the flip, which he did as soon as everyone was comfy."Well Yugi have fun hope you don't come back." Kaiba walked out as h entered another room of which to monitor them from.

**WOOOTILOVELINESDONTYOU**

Yugi woke up and found himself in a forest like area, it took a moment to figure out why he was here. He looked around to find his friends but saw they weren't near him. He got up and wondered which way he should go. He was about to start when a black cat jumped in front of him.

"There not that way there the other way." Said the cat

"You can talk?"

"No, I'm just part of your imagination of course I can talk!"

"If you want to find your friends then come with me, my names Tsuki by the way."

"Mines Yugi."

They walked in the forest for awhile down a dirt path. Yugi noticed that the cat was slightly nervous for it kept looking into the forest constantly. Yugi was beginning to get tired of walking when they came to a clearing. Toward the side of the clearing were his friends sitting waiting for Yugi.

Tsuki walked over to Ryou and laid in his lap, Ryou started to pet the strange cat and she began to purr. As Yugi walked over he saw that there were two more people then what they came with. There sitting by their hikari's were Marik and Bakura. He looked at them strangle before sitting down himself.

"Hey were here now but what are we suppose to do now yuug?"

"I don't know Jou but we better be careful when traveling in this game we don't know what could happen."  
"Well first of all you need to visit the dream fountain, where your true forms will take place for the game." Tsuki said. Everyone stared at her like they forgot she existed."Then I will help you in finding 

Yami. I know where he is but you need experience and need to train your abilities not to mention get weapons, and I will accompany you in till I find my master."

She hoped off Ryou's lap and walked into the forest. They just followed her into the direction she walked into. Bakura and Marik were skeptical. Was this cat really a friend or a foe? The made a silent agreement to watch out for the others as they went to follow the rest.

The forest was green and vibrant, birds could be heard and if you listened long enough roaring could be heard. The cat continued to walk into they came into another clearing except this one looked more like a temple with a large fountain like pond in the middle.

There was an actual path that looked to be made of shimmering sea shells. The nearby building was pure white and was small but magnificent none the less. The cat ushered them to the fountain and stopped at the water's edge.

"This, my dear friends is the Dream fountain, it takes you as you are now and transform into your desires and true self."

"What's dat suppose to mean?"

"Well I guess the best way to tell is by example, Ryou do mind if come up here?" Ryou hesitated before slowly going up to the water's edge.

"Ryou your going to walk in the middle of the fountain and you're going to fall into the water don't struggle let the fountain do its work you won't drown I promise."

Ryou looked nervous but did what Tsuki told him to do. He began to walk out into the crystal clear water and was surprised to see he could walk on top of the water. He walked into the middle of the water when he suddenly dropped into it. He struggled at first but soon relaxed as he realized he wasn't drowning.

A voice rang in his head "_what is your desire little one" _Ryou thought before answering "I want to protect my friends and keep them from harm especially Bakura." Ryou of coursed blushed at that last bit but he cared for his yami more then he knew. A golden light surrounded Ryou and Magic seemed to course through his veins.

He was suddenly lifted from the water and found himself standing at the edge. He saw his friends look at him astonished. He wondered why when he looked at himself. He was wearing White robes and was wearing beautiful blue sapphire jewelry. In his hands was a white wood staff with a tiny black chain wrapped around it.

"Well now a white mage is it, those are rare nowadays and a very beautiful one at that Ryou I would like to welcome to the world of Drakana!"

Ryou blushed before walking next to Bakura. Bakura dimly noted how close he and Ryou really were before tossing the thought quickly. Tsuki looked at who should be next but before she could Jou was 

already running toward the edge, and then slowly began to walk in the middle. It took a couple minutes but eventually Jou appeared at the edge of the pool.

Jou looked about the same except he had pointed ears and was wearing relatively a robe like shirt but was just wearing pants. On closer inspection Jou had very sharp fangs and his eyes were wolf like not human at all. But other than that there seemed to be nothing important that had changed. That was what everyone thought before Tsuki spoke up.

"That's interesting a double breed, well Jou looks like you're a half elf and half werewolf I welcome you to the world of Drakana." Jou nodded and walked toward the group. After everyone had gone through the fountain it turns out that Ryou is a white mage, Jou a were elf, Bakura was a thief, Marik was a assassin, Honda was a gunman, Malik was a magician, and Yugi was a swordsmen magician.

"I want to know why the hell I'm a gunman and have a damn slingshot."

Tsuki just nodded "I have no idea but you have one so get used to it. Now we must go into the forest since it's the closest place to us and there is a clan of wolves and elves and such so Jou can further develop his abilities, and we can get some weapon training done for all of you."

Tsuki walked onto another path leading deeper into the forest although the path was less extravagant then the last. It was nearing dark and it seemed they had been walking forever. Since Yugi was right behind Tsuki he could hear her grumble about haven't eating anything all day. Yugi felt hunger himself which was odd he was in a video game right? He shouldn't feel those needs.

Then finally he heard Wolves howling and out of nowhere several wolves appeared before them and what looked like two cubs tackle Tsuki. The wolves just stared at them as if they had been expecting them already

"Get off me ya runts." The two wolf pup got up but they sat on both sides of her and were practically squeezing her to death. The wolves just chuckled at the scene before me before a new voice spoke up.  
"That's what you get for being away for so long." The new person was obviously an elf but he had wolf like eyes. He had purple scaly like skin and was wearing just jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Oh shut it Drix." Drix just laughed Tsuki before looking at the gang

"Ah so these are to be our heroes are they look pretty scrawny to me."

"Well they are the ones of whom we have been waiting for besides where your done with them there have a fighting chance."

"If they survive my training that is."

" Please don't scare them away they still need to save our world before Kaiba destroys it."

Drix began to laugh some more before saying that they needed to walk with him and that the den wasn't that far away. He took a good look at Jou before he led the way. The two wolf pup wouldn't let 

Tsuki so much as an inch apart from them both. Tsuki muttered something about twin before following Drix.

They soon arrived in a slight clearing and what greeted them were a lot of wolves he sniffed and barked at them. There were elves too but they looked wolf like, kind of like Jou did. Jou began speaking to some of the wolves although it was strange to the gang because they couldn't understand a word they were saying. Drix led them so more in ill he came to small cave and ushered them in.

"Well now what a variety of skills you all have this looks like a balanced group I hope it's enough." Said Drix

"As you know your here to beat the boss and take back Yami we know but we wont to explain what your really in for." Tsuki took another breathe before he continued

"Drakana isn't just another video game we are a real world that exist, we live and breathe the same you do. Your spiritual self is here to say so you die here you die for real. Now don't blame this all on Kaiba he's really not a bad guy there is a dark force manipulating him. We believe it's the dark mage Krain. You guys are a big threat to him so he's trying to get rid of you through this method."

"Yes, see if he tried to take over our world is it wouldn't work he's to weak and we were going to come and train you guys to beat him if it was necessary, we were keeping tabs on you. But then he influenced Kaiba and decided to take you out while you weak but luckily we knew of his plan and was able to wait in till you got here."

Drix and Tsuki were silent now waiting for them to say anything. Jou spoke up "Well guys looks like another save da world thing I'm up for it." Everyone nodded and agreed to what Jou was saying. That was when Yugi spoke up "well we seem to be good at that and it's not like we can't do it will be just different this time.

"Well you guys all need to eat and rest up you have a big day tomorrow." Tsuki spoke

So some evil force wants to take over this world and in order to get rid of me and my friends before were trained to defeat him he stole my Yami away and sent us here to die. You know what I save the world to many times. Oh well I will become strong and get Yami save this world and then I will go back home and take a nice long nap.

* * *

Well now want that much action in this chapter either but at least you know the plot now….kinda. Well you now know what everyone is which I thought might stir the imagination a bit. If you guys want accurate descriptions of everyone you have to tell me ,I'll write it up and put it in my drabbles. Well now we all know that this isn't a game anymore it's an actual existing world, fun huh?

Kai- do we appear here in this fic at all?  
Kaigara- I don't know I'm still thinking about

Yami- I want to see my little angel again

Kaigara- I know you do but you have to wait yami it's just the way I write  
Yami- well you sux at writing

Kaigara- fine if really think that I guess I won't write any fluff when you guys get back together

Yami- O.O

Kai- that was mean

Kaigara- I know but he has to learn somehow right?

Kai- so if we are in this fic what will we be?  
Kaigara- We can be our normal Cat demon selves or we can be vampires

Kai- I vote that we be cat Demons

Kaigara- I know a good idea lets the readers decide

Kai- what?!

Kaigara- Ok I will let you the readers out there decide whether if me and Kai should be either cat demons or vampires or even something else just make sure you make a short description in your review

Kai- well if we're are going this way then all of you out there REVIEW, REVIEW INTILL YOU CANT REVIEW ANYMORE!!

Kaigara- O.O;


End file.
